


Hard to Approach

by Specks_of_Love



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Dating, Fighting, Flowers, Goblins, Orcs, Short Temper, Troll - Freeform, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past few nights, an Orc woman has be recieving anonymous flower gifts in the night and she's ravenous to figure out who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Gifts

Fucking flowers. Every morning, right when she opened her eyes. Part of her was impressed that someone was ballsy enough to sneak inside her tent every night...the other part of her was irritated. 

There was no reason for the annoyance, towards anyone but herself anyway. Gosla figured she was likely just mad she wasn't a light enough sleeper to wake up to an intruder. 

But overall she was curious. Someone was leaving her flowers, and as far as she knew how to interpret flower gifts...someone liked her…

And it wasn't an orc. 

Gosla stared bitterly at the pastel bundle of wildflowers before her. Arms folded, and hunched over in thought, Gosla racked her brain for answers. 

When orcs wanted to court, they went on a ceremonial hunt and then bound themselves, for however long the courting lasted, either through sex or a personal gift of some sort. She'd never heard of anonymous flower offerings before. 

She doubted it was a forsaken...the smell alone would have roused her. She could also scratch humans and dwarves off the list for obvious reasons. Flowers didn't seem to suit the goblin style of approach and while it may have been a blood elf there weren't many around her outpost. Out of the few hundred -if not close to a thousand- people around, only a handful of blood elves were present, and most of them were mated if the singles’ rumor mill wasn’t full of bullshit.

It may had been a Pandaren...or-.

Gosla stilled as the thought bit her in the ass. Trolls...trolls made up a large part of her outpost and they were of the more forest-tropical variety. 

Her cheeks reddened a smidge at the thought. Trolls were large and gangly, maybe not quite at the strength of an orc but they definitely weren’t a species to be taken lightly. Maybe this anonymous gift-giver wasn’t such a bad guy…

But she was still irritated.


	2. Arena Match

Gosla decided she didn’t like flowers after all. Scowling at the enchanted sparring dummy, who happened to be stuffed full of dead ones, the agitated orc charged it, aiming her dagger for the soft spots. 

“Tch, how sloppy.” 

Her eye twitched as the instructor examined her dismissively off to the side. Tightening her grip on the dagger, Gosla dashed for the dummy and faked it, earning herself a good beheading at the thing’s expense. Gosla whipped around, eyes challenging, angrily searching for the instructor. He was leaning against the wall, posture completely lax as he raised a brow at her.

“You call that sloppy?” She scoffed, her hands on her hips.

“Yah, ah do.”

Gosla graced him with a dismissive snort and spun on her heels, briskly walking out of the arena, ignoring the troll as he called after her…

*thump*thump*thump*thump*

Gosla yelped and rolled to one side, her dagger out in a heartbeat, only to have it blindly knocked from her hand. The woman set her jaw as she instinctively dodged blurry punches and quick swipes at her person. Unable to gain proper ground, Gosla reluctantly backpedaled as fast as she could, managing to catch her attacker.

That damned troll!

Gosla switched her direction, with an impressive amount of control to boot and dove between the lanky troll’s legs, taking one out from under him. With a grunt, the troll twisted and Gosla found her body pinned under his leg. As the troll went to grab for her head, Gosla latched onto his tusk and gave it a rough yank.

The troll roared, “Li’el br-!”

*WHUMP*

Gosla wasted no time smashing her head into his jaw, nearly ripping his tusk as she used it for leverage. The troll stumbled back, grunting as he received a flurry of quick jabs to the chest, barely able to block the barrage. 

And all at once it ended. Seizing the opportunity, Gosla took the chance to retreat and damn near flew out of the scrappy building. The orc lady scowled, projecting her agitation to all passerby. Ally or not, that troll needed to be put on his ass...well, more so than she had already done. 

“Gosla!”

The woman groaned as her name was called by an all too familiar, and annoying voice. Doing her best to smooth her expression, Gosla turned to face the twitchy goblin that had somehow managed to become her corps leader. 

“Ye’ ave two hours t’ prepare.” 

“Prepare fer what?” Gosla blinked; had a mission been issued?

“We’re goin’ out. Collectin’ fer our stores. Little critters jus’ outside the camps be sneakin’ in. They take our food, but they also be good as food. We part of the hunt. Be ready t’ leave.” He elaborated, the blank look on his face managing to eviscerate any sense of importance towards the mission. 

With a sharp nod, Scaploc turned on his heel and ambled off. Gosla raised a brow but shrugged it off. That was Scaploc for you. A tad socially awkward, but at least he got his point across. 

In any case, Gosla supposed it would be a chance to take her mind off the incident with the troll in the training arena.


	3. Too Early for This

Gosla groaned as her head hit her thinly stuffed pillow. While her sleeping arrangements weren't plush or desirable, she wasn't a fan of the commonly used hammock and didn't have a lot of other options. Grumpily, the Orc woman vowed to indulge herself at tomorrow’s evening meal. 

Those creatures they'd hunted were a damn headache to deal with. Only slightly larger than a common adult raccoon, their numbers were the intended source of meat. However, their speed and quills…

The whole shebang was hardly worth the effort. Sure, their stocks were beyond refilled, but Gosla swore if she had to pull one more quill out of her arms or behind, she would not be responsible for the lives lost to her savage irritation. 

Throwing a sheet over her head, Gosla fell into a fitful sleep, her exhaustion managing to even put thoughts of her mysterious night visitor on the back burner. 

…!

_‘What…?’_ Gosla fought the urge to twitch or scowl as the soft sound of her drapes being pulled back managed to rouse her from sleep. 

Wide awake and alert, the Orc woman did her best to remain sleep-like as soft -almost inaudible- footsteps wandered about her quarters. The intruder let out a soft sigh, exposing the deepness to his voice. 

“Geranium Flames, Mavi’ye, and Hoya…” A voice mumbled, “Hard to find, sure to impress…”

Gosla twitched, anger permeating from her body. _‘If some little twit thinks I'll be won over by some ‘pretty trinkets’ he's got another thing coming!’_

Eyes opened wide, Gosla lunged forward and pounced on her startled intruder. With the advantage of shock on Gosla’s side, she managed to pin down the stranger with little effort. Under the limited light of dawn that crept through her window, Gosla’s eyes widened. Pinned below her was none other than the jungle troll from the area. 

“You?! Why-? What the-?” Gosla sputtered angrily. 

It was almost comical. The Orc woman spluttered angrily as the troll she sat on was frozen in mortified shock. Both of them were covered in the flowers the arena keeper had brought. 

“G-Gosla-.”

The woman smacked his nose. “Do not use my name! You stupid, insulting, antagonizing-!”

“Ah aven't insulted yah!”

“You called me sloppy in the arena!”

“Ah jus’ wanted t’ talk to yah!”

“You _attacked_ me!”

“I-I-!”

“You what? Spit it out!”

“Ah tink’ yer attractive! Ah got intimidated when ah tried ta’ speak up! Yer’n intense w’mon, okay?!” He threw an arm over his head, his whole face darkened in embarrassment, “Ye’ be ah hard gal ta talk to…” 

Now it was Gosla’s turn to flush. Scowling, she looked away, a few flowers from her hair dislodged in the process and gently fluttered to the floor below. 

“I, I'm...uh, I don't-.”

“It be okay, ah fucked it up. Ah’l leave ye to-.”

“No! I just...I liked the flowers!” Gosla blurted, “And sneakin’ into my room every night without wakin’ me up is pretty impressive…”

“Ye...ye woke up tonight…”

“I wasn't sleeping well.” Gosla snapped and gestured to her pitiful excuse for a sleeping mat. 

“Dat...looks…”

“Uncomfortable. But that's not the point!” Gosla groaned, “I don't even know your name.”

“Rul’gok.” 

Gosla blinked at him, “Okay, Rul’gok…” she murmured. 

To her surprise, the troll shivered. “Dun’ be teasin’ a mon’ like dat.”

Gosla growled, a smug feeling boosting her ego as Rul’gok straightened up. “Ah, you dun care dat ah be a troll?”

Gosla crossed her arms, “No, I guess not.” She grumbled. 

“So-.”

“No.” Gosla glared at her new...something or another, “It's too early. I'm going back to sleep, I'll see you in the morning.”

Leaving the gobsmacked troll on the floor, Gosla grumpily crawled back into her ‘bed’. Feelings were not meant to be dealt with at the ass-crack of dawn. 

Much to her annoyance, her new… acquaintance found it necessary to rearrange his flowers and leave a note before finally exiting her hut. By the time morning did come around, Gosla felt a little guilty for being so angry with him throughout the night.   
_  
Gosla,_

_I'll talk to my goblin friend about finding a better bedroll for you. Yours is...rough, even for an Orc._

_Rul’gok_  
  
“That asshole is doing a damn good job of finding my weak spots...why am I okay with that?!” Gosla grumbled, tightening her fist around the letter. 

This guy would be the end of her...


End file.
